Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity
Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity is the newest Code Lyoko game invented for the Nintendo Wii. The game is rumoured to follow the lines of the Code: Lyoko DS game with clips from the episodes. The game is set in the Fourth Season as it includes the group's new outfits and abilities, and it will contain the Skidbladnir. As the box image shows, William is one of the main opponents along with XANA. The game was released sometime in November 2007. It will also be released for the PSP and PS2. The game consists of the usual sectors, plus one new sector; a volcano. See Monsters for a list of exclusive monsters in this game. Plot Outline Having discovered Xana's Replikas within the digital sea, the Lyoko Warriors set out to destroy them. However, that is made difficult by the fact that each one has a supercomputer behind it which must be destroyed, and each has a boss guarding it. Each end-level boss is a guardian that exists in the real world, and has been built or enhanced by Xana. The warriors must destroy them all if they are to save William. In their quest, the warriors discover that the supercomputers sustaining the Replikas are linked to a mysterious and dangerous Replika: the Volcano Replika. This Replika contains the true core of Xana: a crater filled with towers. Here they discover the tower controlling William and manage to save him just before destroying the Replika, destroying Xana at the same time. The game also has spaceship gameplay in the NavSkids before entering one of the Replikas. Use the Wii Remote to control Yumi's balance and Odd's aim. Also use both the controller and the Wii Nunchuck by spinning them in circles to make Aelita fly. Also, unlike the previous game, the player can change character whenever desired. Powers Included in game * Aelita - Energy Field, Flight, Petrification * Odd - Cat Climb, Time Control * Ulrich - Triplicate, Advanced Reflex * Yumi - Telekinesis, Balance Release Dates *Australia: November 22 *European Nation: November 23 *United States: November 16 2007 (November 6 2007 for Pre Order) **(Also, there's a T-shirt with Pre-Order.) Errors There are many noticeable errors in the game. Here is a short list: *Sissi’s name is spelled Siss'y'. *Aelita refers to Franz Hopper as “Dad” when in the show she refers to him as “Daddy” *Virtualization is spelled Virtuali's'''ation. *The Manta’s were shown in The World Network which has yet to happen on the show. *Jim says “For God’s sake Della Robbia!” in the game. In the show they never used a religious mention. *The footage of William emerging from the scanner after his possession at the end of the game is really footage of William coming out of the scanner after his virtual avatar was created in Final Round. *The Supercomputer is called the Super'calculator''', just like in Season 1. *The subtitles are mismatched. The voice actors apparently voiced the dialogues not exactly according to the scenario. One very noticable mistake is that it's written Supercomputer there but people say Supercalculator. And other errors like "go ahead" and "go and". *Some character retrain their outfits from first 3 seasons (Mr. Delmas, Sissy, Jim, Yumi, Aelita) while some don't (Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, Nicholas, Tamiya, Milly, Herb). Category:Games